


You're In Love With a Psycho

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: Tommy's married. Nikki is obsessed with him. Mick is not sure why he has to be involved.





	You're In Love With a Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I thought of this. I guess I just wanted some terrorcest fluff after all the seriousness I write about them lol. It's just some au where they're regular guys working together at an auto shop. Idk. I just pictured that that's the sort of jobs they would have. I also love bitchy boss Vince. And I like the idea of Nikki and Mick being brothers for some reason. 
> 
> Anyway come find me on tumblr if you wanna chat @riverfetus or message me here!

"You are an absolute _psycho_, Sixx," Mick groaned, hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment.

Nikki put down his binoculars and glared at Mick. "Now why's that?"

"You've gone all CIA on the guy! You cant just stakeout near someone's house and spy on them all night! Hes gonna call the cops!"

"Tommy wouldn't call the cops," Nikki explained calmly, putting the binoculars back to his face. "He's got warrants."

"_Fantastic_," Mick said flatly. "You sure do know how to pick 'em."

"Just shut up," Nikki hissed. "I think I see some action in the house." He craned his neck to the side, trying to get a better view. "Can you turn off the damn radio? I'm trying to listen."

"But they're playing Twisted Sister."

"_Mick_!"

He groaned and turned down the radio. "What can you see, anyway?"

"I can't be certain," Nikki said. "But I think Tommy and Heather are arguing or something."

"Let me see those," Mick said, taking the binoculars. He got a good look himself, and handed them back. "I think you're right. So let's leave them alone to hash it out."

"But I need to know why they're fighting!" Nikki complained.

"Maybe its not for you to know! Now can we get the hell out of here? It's late as fuck."

"Fine, fine," Nikki sighed. "But we're coming back tomorrow." He put the car in drive and quietly zipped down the road back towards home.

"What is the big deal with this guy?" Mick yelled, throwing his hands up. "He obviously sucks! I mean, who stops talking to someone and blames it on their wife? That's a man with no backbone, if you ask me." Mick lit a cigarette.

"Good thing no one asked you, then."

"Its not too late to set you up with Steven's friend," Mick reminded him. "Hes still single, and I think hes weird enough to put up with you. I can tell Steve you're interested and he can set up a date fast."

"I'm not going on a date with _Duff_."

"Why not? He seems like a pretty okay guy."

"He is. But I don't want just okay. I want the best, and that's Tommy."

"Maybe your doctor needs to change your meds again, because I swear you're not right in the head."

Nikki went to work at the shop the next morning, and everything was normal. He glanced at the clock and noticed Tommy wasn't there yet. Tommy was usually late, but only by a few minutes. Nikki organized some paperwork and turned on the radio to distract himself. Ten minutes later, he heard someone open the garage. Nikki quickly fixed his hair and went over to investigate.

Tommy was there, looking sleep deprived and exhausted. "Oh, hey Nik," he said absentmindedly. "Vince isn't here, is he? I don't need him chewing me out for being late."

"Nope," Nikki said. "Hes off today. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." He immediately got his work gloves on, and opened the hood of the car he had been working on for days with no luck.

"Um, everything okay?" Nikki asked, trying to sound casual. "You look like you haven't slept. No offence."

"You're right, I didn't," Tommy said, eyes still glued to the car engine as he tinkered with a part. "Spent all night arguing about some dumb shit with Heather."

"Oh wow," Nikki said, feigning surprise. "Dumb shit like what?"

"Its complicated," Tommy sighed. "You have a cigarette I could steal?" Nikki nodded and handed him one. "Thank you. Shes just... I dunno, insecure. And shes taking it out on me. She thinks I've been seeing someone else or some crazy shit like that."

Nikki really wanted to say, 'I wish you were seeing someone else, and i wish that someone was me' but instead he went for, "That's rough. I'm sorry, man."

"Its alright. Hopefully it'll pass soon. I just don't get it, though. It's like this all came out of nowhere."

"I know," Nikki said. A light bulb went off in his head. "Wait, is that why she doesn't want you hanging out with me? Does she think I take you out to places where you can bang other chicks?"

"I have no clue!" Tommy said. "That's the only thing I can think of, though." He sighed and shrugged, going back to work. "I just cant wait for this bullshit to end."

"Would it help if I told her that I know you didn't cheat?" Nikki asked. "You know, maybe hearing it from another source might ease her mind a little?"

"I'm not gonna tell you not to," Tommy said. "I'm just not sure it would help."

"Hang in there, man," Nikki said, patting Tommy on the shoulder. "I'll be in the office."

When their manager Vince had the day off, Nikki had to take care of the business end of the auto body shop. He didn't particularly care for it, he would much rather be fixing things with his hands than confirming appointments and taking payments, but Vince gave him a raise to take on some extra responsibilities. How could Nikki say no?

While he was counting the till, the phone rang. Nikki picked it up while he continued to count. "Crue Automotive, how can I help you?"

"Nikki, its Heather," said the voice on the other line, and Nikki froze.

"Oh hi Heather, what's going on?"

"Is Tommy there?" she asked.

"Yeah, hes just in the garage, want him?"

"No, that's fine. I just wanted to make sure he was actually there, so thanks."

Nikki was surprised that Heather was now at the point where she thought Tommy would skip work to cheat on her. This was getting way out of control. Nikki felt that for the sake of his friend, he had to set the record straight. "Hey, Tommy told me that you guys have been having some problems, and I want you to know that he really isn't seeing other women. We're good friends, so I would know. You don't have to worry."

Heather didn't say anything for a minute. The silence was agonizingly awkward. At last, she spoke. "Just stay out of our business, Nikki." Then she hung up.

Nikki was so fucking confused. Why would him telling her that he knew her husband wasn't cheating make her mad? It made _zero sense_. His thoughts got interrupted by the phone ringing again. He put on his professional voice and answered it.

"Yo," said Mick on the other line. "Can I borrow twenty bucks?"

"Why?" Nikki whined. "You borrowed money from me two days ago."

"We're out of booze," Mick said.

"Get a fucking job."

"I am an ARTIST," Mick yelled. "I will not SELL OUT."

"Then you get no booze. Bye, some of us actually have to work." Nikki hung up the phone. If Mick wasn't his brother, he would throttle him sometimes.

Tommy walked into the office in huff. "I'm so fucking pissed. Vince told this customer their car would be done by Thursday, and I still haven't figured out the fucking problem. Hes gonna fire me, i just know it." Tommy sat down in one of the chairs and sighed. He looked so drained. Nikki had never seen him this angry. Tommy was usually carefree and easygoing. Things must've really been weighing on him, Nikki thought.

"Hey, don't think like that. I would never let Vince fire you. Besides, he needs you."

"If I get fired, Heather will think I'm even _more_ of a fuck up." Tommy ran his fingers through his hair in stress. "You got any blow?"

"Yeah," Nikki said, walking over the the front door and locking it, flipping the sign to 'closed.' This had been their routine lately, bathroom coke breaks when Vince wasn't around. "But listen, you're not a fuck up. I know you. You're one of the best people I know."

"You really mean that?" Tommy asked, his voice tinged with hopefulness.

"Of course I do," Nikki said. He carefully cut some lines on top of the toilet. He always found himself in the most romantic of situations. "I wouldn't lie to you, T-Bone. It's not fair that Heather is making you feel so shitty. I hate seeing you so down. I wish there was some way I could help."

Tommy gave him a giant hug out of nowhere, almost knocking Nikki (and some of the cocaine) over. Nikki started to laugh. He loved Tommy's spontaneity. He loved Tommy's affection. He loved Tommy period, but he had to shove that down. This was about helping Tommy and his marriage. Tommy's happiness was on the line. He could ruin that. He was simply going to savor this moment while it lasted.

"Thanks for always believing in me," Tommy said. "You're the _only_ one that thinks I'm good. You're the only one who sees how hard I try. Thank you, Nikki."

"You are good," Nikki said. "I promise."

When the day was through and Nikki made it home, he excitedly told Mick about the hug. "Yeah, as a straight guy, I can confirm that straight guys don't treat their friends like that," Mick said. "Hes definitely into you."

"No... you think?" Nikki asked.

"You two are idiots. Just tell him how you feel. Worse he can do is say no."

"And break my god damn heart," Nikki said.

"You can always call Duff for a rebound guy."

"I'm _not_ dating Steven's friend, Mick!"

Tommy was even later the next day. This time Vince was around, and as Nikki pretended to focus on his own work he could hear Vince scolding Tommy. This was not good.

"You're acting like we've got all the time in the world, dude! Meanwhile, this car needs to be done tomorrow! Stop slacking!"

"Oh whatever, Vin," Tommy snapped, and Nikki was thoroughly shocked. "I don't need your bullshit today. If the jobs late, it's late. I don't know what you want me to tell you."

Vince was just as shocked as Nikki at Tommy's outburst. "What the hell has gotten into you?" Vince asked angrily. "Get it done, Tommy. If you don't, it's your ass on the line." Vince stormed back into the office.

The silence was downright deafening. Nikki had no idea what to say. He wasn't sure if he should just pretend like nothing happened, or if he should go comfort Tommy. He opted for asking quietly, "You okay?"

It took Tommy a while to answer. "No. Everything is _shit_." He took a deep breath and lit a cigarette.

"You wanna... talk about it?"

"Yeah. But later, okay? I gotta finish this." Tommy never looked so serious. He went back under the hood of the car and Nikki swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to concentrate on his own work.

The rest of the day crawled by. After what felt like an eternity they were finally free, and they walked out to the parking lot together smoking. "I almost punched Vince, I swear to god," Tommy said with a cig between his lips. "I don't know what got into me. I'm just so _irritated_."

"Why?"

Tommy leaned against Nikki's car. "Heather uh, finally told me why she's so mad. Why she thought I was cheating."

"And?" Nikki asked, the suspense killing him.

Tommy looked... embarrassed? Ashamed? Nikki couldn't quite read his expression. "She told me that... when I was sleeping... I kept saying someone else's name in my sleep."

"_Fuck_, dude! Was it just some random name, or someone you actually know?"

"It was your name, Nikki," Tommy said. "That's why she doesn't want me hanging out with you anymore. Because... she thinks I'm cheating on her with _you_."

"No fucking-- for _real_?" There was no way Nikki could hide his amazement.

"Couldn't make this shit up if I tried," Tommy said.

There was a lot to unpack here. Nikki's brain was sort of short circuiting. "But like, a dream is just a dream, and like, that could've been a total coincidence--"

"Its not," Tommy admitted, almost looking like he could fucking cry. "First she got mad that whenever I hung out with you, I'd come home drunk or high. Then when I was all fucked up, all I could do was talk about you. At first she thought it was just because you're my best friend. But it kept happening all the time. I couldn't shut up about you, I couldn't help it. And when she heard me say your name while I was sleeping, well, that was the nail in my coffin. She realized I have feelings for you."

"...you have feelings for me?"

Tommy actually laughed. "Nikki, dude, I thought it was obvious."

"No! I mean, you're _married_! I didn't wanna read into things and ruin your life!"

"What makes you think being with you would ruin my life?" Tommy asked, closing the distance between him and Nikki could swear he was _vibrating_ he felt so giddy. "Maybe it would make my life... _better_."

Nikki swallowed. "Maybe."

"I know you feel the same way. You wouldn't stalk me in front of my own house if you didn't."

"I was just making sure you were okay!" Nikki protested. "It wasn't stalking, it was just... protecting? Okay, maybe I went too far. My bad."

Tommy started to chuckle. "Just kiss me, asshole," he said. He pulled Nikki closer by the hips and Nikki nearly died. This was it, this was actually happening. He was really kissing the guy of his dreams. In a parking lot, but still, it felt romantic as hell.

When they pulled apart, Nikki was brought back to reality. "What about Heather?" he asked.

"She's already convinced I'm sleeping with you, so what does it matter?"

"No, no, I mean... are you gonna... leave her?"

"If you'll have me," Tommy asked, slight smile on his beautiful face.

For a second Nikki felt awful about being a homewrecker. But then, he thought, maybe for once in his damn life he should do something for himself. He deserved to be happy too, right?

_Yeah_, he thought, pulling Tommy close to kiss him again. _I deserve to be happy too._


End file.
